00, How it Should've Been
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Title is self-explanatory: My take on the end of OVA 00. Read'n Review! That's an order!


**00 – How it Should've Been**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It had been the most tortuous week of Kanade Sakurai's life.

It had all started when Kanade, her older twin sister, Yukino and some of their classmates had gone to a karaoke club, where, according to one of Kanade's friends, a first year named Sakuya Kamiyama had confessed to Yukino.

That night, the dark-haired twin told her sister to sleep in her own bunk in their dorm room.

Kanade inmediately regreted it, missing her sister's warmth during that night, but she decided it was for the better...

The next day, when they were at the train station, waiting for the train that would take them to school, they came across Sakuya, and Kanade ignored the gasp that came from her sister when she let go of her hand the moment the silver-haired girl spotted them.

The dark-haired brunette felt her heart constrict in pain when she heard her sister's supposed girlfriend ask her to call Sakuya by her name...

The following days, Kanade did her best to stay away from Yukino, to not let her feelings for her sister get in the way of the light-haired brunette's relationship, and therefore, her happiness.

Tension built up between the sisters, and that tension was about to reach it's apex...

"Yuki-nee..." Kanade said when she spotted her beloved sister a couple of yards away infront of her, leaning against a column. The older girl promptly stood straight and turned to face Kanade. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What's going on?" she asked as she began walking towards her sister. "You better hurry or you'll be late for the next-"

"Don't leave me!"

That stopped Kanade dead in her tracks, her mouth opening and her eyes widening in shock.

"Don't leave me behind, Kana-chan!" Yukino cried, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. Kanade's facial expression softened. "We've been together...we've always been together since we were born...and I'll always, always, always love you the most!" the older girl sobbed.

That did the trick: tears promptly fell from the younger twin's eyes and she sobbed softly. She closed her eyes.

"I...I love you the most too, Yuki-chan." She proclaimed and she heard Yukino gasp in susprise. "B-But what about Saku-chan?"

Yukino sniffled and replied. "What about her?" Kanade's eyes widened and she stuttered.

"Huh, wait...aren't you dating her?" she asked.

"I'm not!" her beloved sister replied, shaking her head. "She's in love with YOU. Huh? I, I thought...I thought you were distancing yourself from me to go out with her..." she said, frowning in confusion.

A couple of seconds passed by in a stiff silence, before Kanade threw her books aside and ran over to Yukino. She roughly cupped her cheeks and then all-but crushed her lips to her older sister's.

Confusion hadn't even settled in, but just a second after their lips touched, Yukino kissed back with all the love and passion she could muster.

After what seemed like ages, the two pulled apart due to the need to breathe, a thin sliver of saliva connecting their lips for a brief second. Kanade stared into her beloved sister's reddish-brown eyes, identical to hers, and she smiled. She embraced her sister tightly and nuzzled her hair. Yukino smiled as well, burying her face in Kanade's neck.

After a full minute of silent cuddling, the twins felt that there was something that needed to be said.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Kana-chan..."

"_I love you_."

FIN

* * *

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were.

Now, greetings, "Candy Boy" fans! This is Major Mike Powell III, rabid yuri fan and all-around nice fella. C:

As you can see, as this was my 1º go at a CB fic, I decided to take it easy and just twist OVA 00 a bit for you people to enjoy some ol' school YukiKana goodness. Oh, and I wish I had thrown in a bit of a one-liner for the ending, but...well, the lack of humor skills made me write those 3 little words. :P

So, leave a review and lemme know if I brought a smile to your faces, or just made you flip me the bird. LOL

Who knows, I might just write an all-out YukiKana with tons of FLUFF and WAFF some day, given enough motivation! ;D

So! Review, people! That's an order, damn it!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
